Demelza Robins
'Demelza Robins '(born 27 Jul 1982) was from Walton-on-Thames, Surrey. She was a half-blood witch, and the daughter of a muggle author, Adrien Robins, and his wife Patricia, a muggle-born witch. She grew up among muggles and attended local schools until she received her Hogwarts letter in July of 1993. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House on 1 September 1993. In her fourth year, she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a member of the Reserves, but was eventually moved to the full-time position when Chaser Katie Bell ended up in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for an extended time. Biography Early life (1980s) Demelza was born in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey. Walton-on-Thames is a market town on the right bank of the Thames in the Elmbridge borough of Surrey, England. The town itself consists mostly of affluent suburban streets, with a historic town centre of Celtic origin. It is one of the largest towns in the Elmbridge borough, alongside Weybridge. She was the daughter of Adrien Robins, a muggle author, and Patricia Robins née Potts, a muggle-born witch. Her father wrote children's books, and her mother went into hiding during the war because of her muggle-born status. However, after many years with the Wizarding World at peace, she finally told her husband and her daughter Demelza, who was a witch as well, on her eleventh birthday. Her husband, Adrien, was delighted but saddened that his wife had hidden the world from them for so long. Hogwarts years (1990s) Demelza received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1993. She purchased a wand at Ollivander's that summer, made of maple and unicorn hair. She boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 1993, where Dementors attacked the train, looking for a recently-escaped Azkaban prisoner, Sirius Black. She was then sorted into Gryffindor that night. She shared a dormitory with Alice Tolipan, Romilda Vane, and Charlotte Fawley. She was a gifted student and showed much promise in Transfiguration. In her third year at school, Demelza joined Dumbledore's Army with her friends Romilda and Alice. The organisation was taught and led by Harry Potter, and founded by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She learned how to conjure a noncorporal patronus at these secret meetings. In her fourth year at school in the autumn of 1996, she tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and made the reserves. She had never played Quidditch before. She had only tried out because her friend Romilda had a crush on Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She however showed to be particularly skilled at dodging Bludgers, and would substitute in for either Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, or Aquila Black. Her Chasing skills were proved necessary when she took over for Katie, who was cursed with a dangerous necklace that had somehow ended up in her possession, leaving her hospitalised for months. Etymology Demelza began as a Cornish place name that meant either "fort of Maeldaf" or "thy sweetness" ("de" meaning thy and "melza" meaning honey or sweet in Cornish). It only came into use as a given name in the 1950s, after the novelist Winston Graham chose it for the title character of his 1946 novel, Demelza, which was the second instalment in his Poldark series. It was possible that her father, Adrien, who was an author himself, chose the name because he liked it. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1980s births Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1993 Category:Individuals Sorted in 1993 Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Surrey Category:Robins family Category:Potts family Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Maple wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Leo Category:Half-bloods Category:Muggle Music Club